Never alone
by KathBell
Summary: “I don't have anything to go back to, Ry, my life isn't the same without you.” She says, then she hears his voice. “You do.” SongFic. CaRWash. Major Character death. Part two of the 'Alone' Series.


**_Never alone._**

**_Part two in the 'Alone' series._**

**_Song fic: You are not alone by Michael Jackson, lyrics from the X factor version._**

**_Authors note: Reviews are always accepted, but please, no flames!_**

**_Warning: Character death._**

**_Spoilers: MINOR spoilers for 'Wolfe in Sheep's clothing'._**

**_Summary: "I don't have anything to go back to, Ry, my life isn't the same without you." She says, then she hears his voice. "You do."_**

**_Pairings: CaRWash (Ryan and Calleigh)!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I own CSI Miami, NOT! Don't own anything!_**

Calleigh sat on her couch, tears streaming down her face. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. Why? She asked herself, why did he have to take the bullet for you? Calleigh closed her eyes, "Because he loved me." She said out loud.

_– Flashback... – _

_Calleigh walked onto the scene with Ryan Wolfe next to her, both were late due to.. things they had been doing the previous night. Calleigh and Ryan both went over to the shaking witness, but Ryan had a bad feeling that this would not end well for anyone. "Can you tell us what you saw?" So Calleigh wasn't having the same feeling as him, maybe it was nothing._

_"A bullet came out of nowhere, oh god, there was blood." The woman couldn't be older than 20, and she was obviously shaken by the events. "He was just there and..." Suddenly shots riddled through the air, Ryan was extremely fast in pushing the witness and Calleigh to the ground, neither of the woman noticed the bullet wound in his chest. In his heart._

_"Ryan you can get off now.." Calleigh whispered as the shooting stopped, she could see the shooter being led away in handcuffs. Then she saw the crimson blood on her shirt, she hadn't been shot so who... "RYAN!" She yelled, pushing him gently until he was on his back, his eyes remained lifeless._

_Eric and Horatio ran over to her at the sound of her distraught yell. "No, no this can't be happening! Ryan!" Calleigh sobbed, trying her best to stop the blood flow, he had been fine before, joking, kissing, this wasn't her Ryan. Pale, lifeless. Her thoughts stopped as the pulse he had disappeared. Eric pulled her away, her body racking with sobs and her blood soaked hands shaking, He was gone forever. It wasn't like when he had taken a few weeks off after they had found out about the kidnapping, he wouldn't be coming back this time. He wouldn't be coming back ever again. And she was alone._

_"Shush." Erci soothed into her ear as a medic came over and declared Ryan dead. _

_"NO! NOT RYAN!"_

–

Calleigh lay on her couch as her mind faded away from that memory.

_Another day has gone..._

_I'm still all alone._

_How could this be?_

_Your not here with me._

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why?_

_Did you have to go and leave my world so cold?_

–

That day had been exactly one week ago, today had been his funeral.

_– Flash back. –_

_Calleigh watched as they lowered his body into the ground. There was no escaping it now, his funeral had taken place. No matter how much she loved him, how much she prayed that day had been a horrible nightmare. It was true, reality had hit her._

_–_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says..._

_–_

She wasn't sure how she had gotten to the cemetery, but she had. As she stood next to his grave stone, she felt the tear coming down her face as she placed the roses _he_ had bought for her on the floor. "Why did you do that? You saved me, but you destroyed me too."

How? She heard Ryan's voice ask. "You died, and left me alone."

I'm in your heart. "I need to see you, though." Calleigh sobbed harder.

Close your eyes, I'll be in your crazy head somewhere. She smiled before sobbing again, "Ryan..." She looked at the grave stone, knowing she was alone.

Alone? Cal, you're never alone.

–

_That you're not alone._

_For I am here with you._

_Though you're far away._

_I am here to stay._

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though, we're far apart._

_You're always in my heart._

_But, you are not alone._

–

"I always ignored you, it was so unfair, but I felt I couldn't love you. But after that whole thing with the Russians, when I almost lost you, I couldn't not tell you, if that makes sense. I just need you back Ryan." She knew what she wanted was impossible.

–

_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry..._

_Asking me to come, and hold you in my arms._

_I can hear your prayers._

_Your burdens I will bear._

_But first I need your hand, then forever can begin._

_–_

"How did this happen Ryan? I can't believe it happened to you, it's not fair, it should have been me." Calleigh was crying openly now, people had given her funny looks, but they all recognised her as the woman who's boyfriend had died on top of her, of course she would be going crazy right now.

"Why..." She sobbed.

–

_Everyday I sit and ask myself, how did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says..._

"I don't have anything to go back to, Ry, my life isn't the same without you."

–

_That you are not alone, for I am here with you._

_Though you're far away._

_I am here to stay._

_But you are not alone._

_For I am here with you_

_Though were far apart._

_Your always in my heart._

–

"Since your first day, I loved you, but I stupidly dated Eric, God I was such a.." She shook her head and sighed. You can never be alone Calleigh, and one day, I'll be with you.

She stood, frowning, and left the grave and the red roses behind. The blood red roses that he had bought her.

–

_Whisper three words and I'll come running._

_And girl you know that I'll be there._

_I'll be there._

_–_

Calleigh knew that she would never fall in love again. Never look at anyone like she looked at Ryan. Never want to spend eternity with that one man. But she knew that Ryan would want her to carry on, have a good life, maybe even kids... Okay, thinking a little bit too much in the future there.

She knew what Ryan would say: You are not alone. And she knew that now, she knew that she was never alone.

–

_You are not alone, for I am here with you._

_Though you're far away._

_I am here to stay._

_For you are not alone._

_For I am here with you._

_Though we're far apart._

_You're always in my heart._

_For you are not alone._

_–_

Calleigh smiled, he was in her heart. And that meat, he was always with her. She wouldn't be alone again. "Hey Eric."

–

_Not alone..._

_–_

**_Authors note: Good? Bad? Please no flames, but I do love reviews!_**


End file.
